


Often You're Lonesome

by lovetree



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Nonbinary Anders, Trans Character, Trans Hawke, a side of established handers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetree/pseuds/lovetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orana needs friends and Hawke likes taking care of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Often You're Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> set not too long after Orana comes to work at the Amell Estate. title is from the song "Baby Bones" by Laura Stevenson.

Finally, Lonan managed to blink himself awake. The room was full of soft shadows, the only light coming from the embers in the fireplace and the faint glow through the window of a moon nearly smothered in clouds. He sat up shakily, but slowed when he saw Anders beside him. They were lying on their stomach, tangled in the sheets, motionless. They rarely slept so soundly. Heart pounding, Lonan stayed in place until he was sure he saw them breathing. Then he turned and slid off the bed, the stone floor blessedly cold beneath his feet, grounding him. He closed the door to the bedroom as quietly as he could. 

From the balcony, he saw a blazing fire in the fireplace of the main hall, and the stark silhouette of a small figure sitting before it. He jumped and stopped in his tracks, then looked closer. It was Orana. He had hoped to be alone, but now he was curious and a little worried. 

Lonan called out her name softly once he was near her, not wanting to startle her too badly. There had been many times he'd nearly gotten himself killed walking up to Fenris or Aveline from behind, too quiet to be heard until it was too late. Incredibly useful in a fight, not so much when your friends were suspicious and lethal. Lonan had come away more than once with a black eye and an apologetic mug of ale. He was trying to be more mindful. 

Still, she jumped violently, but he was close enough that she could see his face in the firelight when she turned around. 

"You're awake?" she said, surprised, then quickly tacked a characteristic "Master" onto the end of her question. He wished she wouldn't, but there was no discouraging her _or_ Bodahn.

"Bad dream," he said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" 

"Not at all, Master!"

He wondered if she really meant that or if she was just being accomodating, but proceeded to sit cross-legged beside her. She gave him a quick, weak smile, the strong yellow light casting deep shadows in her gaunt face.

"Did you have a bad dream too?"

"No. I..." she trailed off, looking to the floor. 

"You can tell me if something's wrong," he said gently, before hastily adding, "But if you'd rather not, it's fine."

"I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Have you been able to sleep at all?"

"No more than a couple of hours at a time. I... am not used to this place yet."

Lonan exhaled softly, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "I couldn't sleep either when I first came to Kirkwall."

"Oh! I have heard you speak of Ferelden…"

"We were refugees from the Blight."

"That must have been terrible."

"It was. But it got better once I started making friends."

"They seem to care about you a lot!" Orana paused, then looked down, raising her eyebrows. "I... don't have any friends."

Lonan turned his whole body to face her. "We could be friends!" 

"I—really?"

"Of course!" He smiled. The nightmare was fading; he could barely remember it now. "I could make us some tea. It helps me sometimes when I can't sleep."

"Shouldn't I-?"

"No, I'll do it," he said as he got to his feet, and offered her a hand. 

"Oh. I would like that, Master."

"My friends call me Hawke."

"Thank you, Hawke." She smiled as he helped her up and then led the way to the kitchen, chattering quietly as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue has never been my strong point (works out better when i make comics) but i try!!
> 
> i hc anders as being nonbinary and using they/them pronouns. because i can.
> 
> also ok does anyone else blink to wake up from a dream?? cus thats the only way i can do it, if it does work at all.


End file.
